The Voice
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: Tsuna is abused by his parents. One day his parents decide to get rid of him in Namimori while they visit their beloved Giotto, Tsuna goes to NVMS with his friend Jared and from there on starts his crazy and dramatic school year. All27 maybe. I'm gonna put some random crap all the time so yeah. I'm not the best but I hope my story is decent enough for you! T for cursing and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that came to me! Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person POV

A boy with gravity defying brown hair and large hazelnut eyes was standing in front of a man with short blond hair and a women with short brown hair. "Listen brat! We are moving to Namimori Japan to meet our lovely son Giotto!" The women started. Then the man continued "Choose a school from this packet and a place because you are not staying with us anymore. Get in a school get a job and stay out of Giotto and our lives! He doesn't need to know that he has a useless brother such as yourself. We'll pay your first month living there but after that you're on your own!" The man through a packet at the boy who swiftly and silently caught it. The man and women walked away now smiling and talking ignoring the boy for the rest of the day.

The boy however was mentally cheering 'Yes! I can finally get away from them and go to a school I want! I know this Giotto is supposed to be my older brother but I don't think I have met him at all. Oh well he doesn't know me from what I understand and that's okay because I don't care who he is!' Then he walked up the stairs to his bare room while looking through the packets. 'Hmm this is a good apartment and even though it's old nothing a little designing can't fix. Now onto the schools...oh I always loved music and my friends, neighbors and the orphanage kids/staff did recommend me to go to Namimori Vongola Music School!(Or NVMS for short) It's decided!' He thought and after that he set aside his choices, took a quick cold shower and went to sleep.

The boy woke up early the next morning and packed up his stuff. He finished quickly due to the small amount of belongings he owns. He left towards the orphanage where he knows everyone will be up. He walked inside and smiled when several people hugged him. "Tsuna!" They all chorused. He smiled and spoke "Hello everyone." His voice was beautiful and was like a harmony. The kids and the adults grinned. Then his smile fell causing them to worry and then he spoke "Nana and Iemitsu decided that we needed to move to Namimori Japan. To get rid of me and to visit their son Giotto." Truthfully the woman and the man now named Nana and Iemitsu were Tsuna's parents but they always abuse him and only care for their eldest son Giotto. All of their faces drooped "Your leaving us..." Some children already started to cry. Then Tsuna said, "Don't worry I'm not living in their house anymore and they'll leave me alone. Also I get to go wherever I want and every summer I visit and bring gifts. How about it?" All of their faces brightened and they made room for an elderly lady who was the one in charge of the orphanage. She walked up to Tsuna and hugged him. "About time you move out that he'll hole! And congratulations! You better call or I'm gonna fly over there myself and kick your ass!" Everyone laughed at the woman's way of affection. Then one of Tsuna's best friends Jared said "Damn right! And I'll join her!" The brunette smiled at his best friend and then one of the children a girl named Shizuna said "When do you leave?" Tsuna patted the redheaded girl and said "Today." Everyone was quite for a second before a child named Yuuske said "Sing us a song!" And then everyone joined the blond boy and they started chanting "Sing! Sing!"

Tsuna laughed and said "Why not? But what song?" Everyone stooped and had thoughtful looks on their faces until the elderly woman named Chiske slammed her cane on the ground, everyone looked at her. Chiske said, "Why don't you sing Hallelujah at the old church." Everyone smiled it was an old church that held a lot of memories and even though old it was still beautiful. Then they went to the church Tsuna walking in front of the angel statue. The colored windows with pictures of other angels made Tsuna look very handsome and he looked like he belonged with the other angels. All of them were sad that their Tsuna was leaving but we're happy that they'll get to hear him singing again. Tsuna never talks or sings to anyone he doesn't trust/likes because of his rough childhood. Anyway then Tsuna began,

_"I heard there was a sacred chord, That_

_David played and it pleased the lord,_

_But you don't really care for music do ya?_

_Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth,_

_The minor fall and the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty and the moonlight over threw ya,_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair,_

_And from you lips she drew the Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,Hallelujah,Hallelujah,_

_But baby I've been here before,_

_I've seen this room and I walked this floor,_

_You know I used to live alone before I knew ya,_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Well there was a time where you let me know,_

_What's really going on below,_

_But now you never how that to me do ya,_

_But when I moved in you,_

_And the holy dove was moving to,_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_But all I ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya,_

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night,_

_And it's not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,_

_Halleluj__ah, __Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah,_

___Halleluj__ah, __Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah,_

_____Halleluj__ah, __Hallelujah, Hallelujah Hallelujah,_

Hallelujah,

At the end of the song everyone had tears in their eyes or were already crying, Tsuna had tears that looked like they were shining with the light and the statue behind him made him look like a crying angel. Everyone got out of there seats and hugged him, they all had good and bad memories with him and he saved all of them one way or another, plus without him most of them wouldn't be having a happy life like they were now. They also are all really attached to him. They don't know why he is treated so horribly. Anyway in the group hug Tsuna was smiling saying, "Don't worry I won't get myself killed and I an fight mind you." then they broke the group hug smiling. "You know," Jared started looking thoughtful, "I got a scholarship to NVMS but I didn't want to go because it was far but since your moving there I'll go to! You should apply there you know." Tsuna smiled, "Actually I was already planning to go there." Jared grinned, "Then how about we share an apartment and we'll split it fifty-fifty. Oh and Grandma don't worry I'll protect Tsu-Tsu over here." Tsuna pouted. "I don't need any protection!"He exclaimed while everyone laughed, "And not like you an protect anyone. Oh now I have to worry about my useless grandson and my beloved Tsu-Tsu. This is bad for my old heart, you know you guys should stop putting all the pressure on my elderly self." Chiske said. "Hey I'm not useless and I an protect someone! And we don't need to worry about you Grandma, it's way past your lifetime anyway." Jared said as his grandma hit him with her cane, everyone smiled at their antics. "Don't let those horrible excuses for parents get you." Jared said.

Tsuna laughed and said "Yeah I won't let those bastards get to me!" then he started heading to the door waving at the others while they waved back. Tsuna had a bad feeling when he entered the house but he ignored it. He started walking up the stairs to his room when his father appeared and pushed him down the stairs, due to the sudden motion Tsuna couldn't catch himself in time so he ended up tumbling down the stairs. "You little shit!" Iemitsu exclaimed walking down. Tsuna trying to get up when Iemitu reached him and grabbed him by the throat lifting him up. "You dare to talk shit about me and Nana like that! And you _fucking think_ that I wouldn't find out that you talk to others about what the _fuck_ goes on in this household. You have a lot of balls for opening your shitty mouth so I think I'll make so you can't talk to your idiotic fucker friends for a while." Then he dragged Tsuna by his throat to the kitchen, he grabbed a knife and Tsuna's eyes widened even more(I think I forgot to put that earlier oh well.) then he shifted his hands to get a better grip because Tsuna was struggling like hell. And he stabbed Tsuna just enough in the throat to top him from talking for the rest of summer and until December but not enough to kill him. Tsuna stopped struggling because he knew it will make it worse.

Then Iemitsu dropped him and trashed the place a little more. Nana opened the door from their room looking scared until she saw and was informed by her husband what happened and that he was trashing the place to make it seem like a break in. Nana called the ambulance to tell them the story cause they till want their slave alive. The ambulance and took Tsuna away to the hospital where they bandaged him up and told him not to talk and that to get it regularly checked. Of course his 'worried' parents asked if he could still take the plane and he still could. Their son was discharged and then he got ready and when he got at the airport Jared was there with a worried expression. On the plane Tsuna showed Jared the house that he wanted that was on sale and was huge enough for all of the orphanage people can live if the house is fixed well enough. Tsuna also showed Jared how he was going to the school without singing but instead playing instruments and writing songs. Jared tried to get Tsuna to tell him, well write, about what happened but Tsuna would only shake his head and smile as if to say 'It's okay I'm alright, don't worry.'

When they landed and got all their stuff well mainly Jared's stuff they met up with Tsuna's parents, much to Jared's protest, and they just gave them the money they needed to buy the house and left smirking about their son's condition. Jared wanted to kill them then and there but Tsuna held him back. Jared and Tsuna were walking to buy the old house when Jared dragged Tsuna to a store claiming that he needs a board so he can stop killing trees, they ended up buying all the supplies for the house and seven white boards with eleven markers each. They ended up having to ask someone for a lift and they bought the house and put all the stuff inside, they thanked the person and looked at their new house. It's decided, all summer their going to be working and fixing the house.

**Sorry it's long and horrible but I hope I can make better chapters in the future. Please comment and tell me what you think about it. Anyway Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm listening to alot of music just to create some songs but some are of course not mine as they are made from awesome people and stuff. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously;

When they landed and got all their stuff well mainly Jared's stuff they met up with Tsuna's parents, much to Jared's protest, and they just gave them the money they needed to buy the house and left smirking about their son's condition. Jared wanted to kill them then and there but Tsuna held him back. Jared and Tsuna were walking to buy the old house when Jared dragged Tsuna to a store claiming that he needs a board so he can stop killing trees, they ended up buying all the supplies for the house and seven white boards with eleven markers each. They ended up having to ask someone for a lift and they bought the house and put all the stuff inside, they thanked the person and looked at their new house. It's decided, all summer their going to be working and fixing the house.

* * *

Third Person POV  
By the end of summer Tsuna is a waiter, a babysitter, works in an orphanage, works in a supermarket, and his throat has gotten better so he can make music once in a while but not too much or he'll mess up his throat. Jared is a caretaker in a zoo, works as a chef, also works in an orphanage, and delivers supplies with a truck, he bought some instruments for Tsuna and him, he also bought their school supplies. Tsuna got into the school for lyric writing, instruments, grades and of course his fighting abilities. By the way NMVS is also a national fighting school. Right now Tsuna was done writing down his new song he couldn't get off his mind. Jared looked over his shoulder and said, "Nice you gonna sing that now?" Tsuna smiled at his childhood friend and nodded. Now they were walking downtown but they just do this for inspiration, so when they get an idea they sit down at the curb and start playing, it earns them quite alot of money.

Tsuna grabbed his guitar with his strap and turned it around his body to allow him to play.

_"We can go to the tropics, sip pina coladas,_

_Shorty I can take you there, Or we can go to the Slums,_

_Where killers get hung, Shorty I can take you there, _

_You know I could take you there, I could take you there,_

_You know I could take you there, I could take you there,_

_Shorty I can take you know there,_

_You know I could take you there, I could take you there, _

_I could take you there, I could take you there, _

_Shorty I could take you there, _

_Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me,_

_We can take a trip to the hood_

_It's no problem girl it's my city_

_I could take you there  
Little kid with guns only 15  
Roam in the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where  
As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like  
Shorty come with me it's no worry  
I know the bad men them where they ah stay  
Police fly pursuit in a hurry  
This is no gun play  
Don't be scared in a deh West Indies  
It's Jamaica, that's where I'm from  
Might see something that you're not used to  
Welcome to the slums  
As long as you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like  
Oh we (oh we)  
Can go (can go)  
To a place (to a place)  
I know you're gonna like (oh oh oh)  
The beach (the beach)  
The breeze (the breeze)  
West Indies, I call it paradise"_

When he struck the final chord there was a loud clapping from the audience that gathered, They started filling his guitar case which he always takes out just for this purpose with money. Tsuna smiled at the crowd before he started coughing. Jared was right there for his friend and gave him some water.

Before the Song

Yamamoto and a group of people Lambo, Gokudera, Mukuro, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Ryohei, and a reluctant Hibari. Usually you'd never see these people together but their siblings forced them to get to know each other and hang out more due to their siblings working together. They were currently hanging out in downtown well just walking together really, when they saw a guy who looked suspiciously like Giotto but with brown hair and brown eyes started playing a guitar. This tweaked their curiosity so they started watching the cute looking male. Then they heard the most beautiful voice they have ever heard singing a song. The song wasn't known so they were sure he created it. It nerved some of them *cough cough Hibari* that a crowd started to form.

This surprised them a lot, but they were still listening to the boy so they decided to text Gioto and his group about the boy, even sending a picture when they asked whether or not it was true. When the boy finished his song and gave that smile they were all mesmerized but when he started coughing they somehow felt worried. They've never worried for strangers yet somehow they felt a connection with the boy even though they know nothing about him and haven't even spoken to him. When most saw a guy patted him on the back and helping him they felt jealous? Mad? Huh that's weird.

Then they finally realized that the angel had bandages around his whole body including his neck. They were still curious about the boy so when he got up with the other boy, grabbed his stuff and left they followed.

Tsuna's POV

Ugh I hate this damn injury stopping what I love to do most, singing. Don't get me wrong I'm definitely stronger than Iemitsu but I knew that if I fought back it would've been worse. Plus I was able to still go to Namimori to move out since the injuries weren't too severe I've had worse anyway. After Jared helped me settlement down with my coughing fit we left. We went to a couple of shops for food and started heading home. Me and Jared noticed the group of people following us but didn't do anything about it since we're lazy like that. Plus if things got out of hand me and Jared could fight back. Hmm that group seems familiar I wonder where their from...let's see...my parents know them? Naw...I've met them? Naw...Famous?...Oh yeah! Their known as the top fighters and performance people in my school and outside! And supposedly their siblings work in a huge company. I wonder why their following us. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't noticed we arrived at home.

"-yoshi, Tsunayoshi snap out of it!" Jared was like two inches away from me causing me to instinctively jump back. "What?..Oh my bad." I said as I noticed where we were. We walked in and I noticed the group following us still hasn't left well except the girls of the group. I go to the kitchen and start cooking us some lunch. After that we ate while we talked about random things well Jared talking while me writing a reply because my throat was starting to hurt again. We then started discussing our school and stuff and also about the group who seemed to multiply. I then decided to go outside and talk to them, like who wouldn't get irritated when your stalkers won't leave. Me and Jared walked down the stairs and outside to them. They didn't seem to notice us yet 'cause they were in some sort of heated discussion.

Third Person POV

Tsunayoshi and Jared walked straight up to the group and Jared yelled, "Hey stalkers your gonna be here all night?" Tsunayoshi smiled at his bestfriend's antics, still rude as ever. That seemed to snap them out of it because they jumped and turned to the two friends. When Tsuna saw a man with hair like his but blond and blue eyes his throat caught. This was definitely not what he expected, meeting his brother who he's pretty sure doesn't know about him so soon. Tsuna saw his brother's eyes widen and everyone else too. Jared then started talking once he got his bearings about all the look alikes together, "Tsuna is that..." He left his sentence hanging for his best pal. The said best pal could only nod his head. Giotto then got over his surprise and said, "Um hello...Um...sorry and we'll b-" He got cut off by his look alike saying, "NO no um come inside, I have to talk to you anyway. But I didn't think it would be so so-" he got cut off by his coughing which Jared and Giotto immediately came to his aid bringing him inside while motioning the others to follow.

Once inside they laid Tsuna on the couch (lol Tsuna got laid) and gave him some tea from the lunch from earlier. That seemed to calm his coughing fit down and even when he said he was okay Jared was still pissed and Giotto and the others were still worried. Tsuna picked up the board that was on the table and wrote, 'I'll be using this to communicate so I won't strain my throat too much.'  The others nodded in understanding while Jared just started unwrapping the bandages because they needed to be changed and his throat needed some freedom. 'Your wondering why I look like you correct?' Tsuna asked. Giotto nodded his eyes trained on the boy's neck that was scarred. 'Well you know Iemitsu and Nana? Well you could say we're related.' Everyone raised an eyebrow at that except Jared who only sighed. "Get to the point dammit! I really don't want those bastard's son in our new house." Tsuna shook his head amused by his friend's choice of words but knew he was right. 'Well I'm your brother.' Everyone's eyes widened at that, "What? But my parents said I was an only child! And how is that possible! And don't call my good parents bastards!" Giotto exclaimed.

Tsuna only gigled a little but then it soon became a whole out laughter, even though it burned Tsuna continued to laugh with his friend. Tsuna had tears streaming down his face when he decided to stop seeing as his throat was hurting like hell now. Jared looked at the bewildered faces of their guests faces and said, "Giotto I've got a question do you support of disapprove of abusing families?" He chuckled a little while wiping away Tsuna's tears to busy himself. "What type of question is that?! Of course I disapprove those types of families!" Giotto said. "Do you think your parents are good people?" Jared asked with a serious look on his face. "Of course Primo's parents are good people!" G said finally speaking up. At this moment Tsuna who was quietly drinking his tea said in a quiet voice, "Would you support me as a brother even though you don't know me?" Giotto almost missed it but still heard it, "Of course." The Tuna smiled a smile that would make angels cry.

"Then we are done here." He stood up and practically shoved Giotto and his friends out the door. When be was about to close the door Giotto said, "Wait! What do you mean?" Tsuna stared at him for a while before cracking a small smile and saying, "Don't tell your parents and come back here and then I'll tell you. Bye." Then Tsuna closed the door and leaned against it putting his head in his hands crying quietly. Jared who was watching for the doorway of the living room hugged his friend staying quiet because he knew his friend needed it.

Giotto's POV

I was so shocked that I had a look alike that I immediately went to meet him with my 'Gaurdians' and their siblings. When I met him I felt we were sorta connected and felt immediately protective so when he started coughing I was right by his side When we were inside and he was settled I couldn't help but feel worried.I was so surprised when he said that he was my brother yet I was so happy too. I always wanted a brother and did always feel that my parents were hiding something from me before but I never expected this! I immediately wanted to call them and confirm it but I was stopped by their laughter. What was so funny? All I did was defend my no our parents. Then his friend asked those questions that made me pause and think, why would they ask these questions? I felt like my parents aren't as nice as they seem and that those questions were hinting at something horrible. After that my brother asked that small question with that broken smile and voice that made me want to hug him and comfort him, it broke my heart. I of course told him yes and he smiled that dazzling yet oh so painful smile I wanted to cry. But soon after before I could ask anything he shoved us out. Wait I have to know what he meant and I need to talk to him more! And so I asked and he told me to keep it a secret from our parents, why, I don't know, and to come back soon. I will and see to it that I get some answers though I have a nagging feeling that it'll change everything I ever thought I knew. Oh how right I was but how terrible it was was nothing I had ever prepared myself for. I told my friends that I was coming back here and that they cannot tell my parents about this ever well at least for now. Then I just realized we never introduced ourselves and somehow my brother's friend still knew my name, and even though I'm famous I know that they aren't the kind of people really interested in popular stuff, they may even ignore it so how...?

* * *

**End! So how was it? Is it good? I hope it was 'cause I was really into this chapter and felt that if I read it I will be a fan but maybe that's just because I wrote it? Anyway Bye-Bye!**


End file.
